Erised Never Lies Revised Edition
by RavenChristina
Summary: Hey all! same story, same pairing, new stuff!


Erised Never Lies

By

Scoutfan22

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Yep, I don't. Although I wish I could own Daniel Radcliffe…. Mmm, yummy.

Summary: Cho finds what she's been looking for in the Mirror of Erised…….

Author's note: Due to Some earlier reviews, I have made some changes to this story. Hope you like this version.

Warning: femslash. Yeah. And also Order of the Phoenix spoilers. This takes place in Cho's seventh year and the other character's sixth year, right after classes have ended and before the other character (who will be referred to as she, the other girl or her for awhile) leaves for home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho Chang sunk further into her chair and tried to breathe as her mind played the events of the afternoon over again:

(Flashback)

(Lunchtime)

Cho sat down at the Ravenclaw table, which was quite empty considering that almost all of them were gone. She heard the sounds of laughter coming from the Gryffindor table and turned to watch as Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasely, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas all were laughing at a joke that obviously Lee Jordan had told them.

It was then that Cho saw her. She came down the few steps and made her way over to the table, sat next to Harry and seemed to ask what was so funny.

Cho found herself watching her every movement, every brush of hair behind her ear, every giggle, every bite of food she took. She shook her head and turned back to her own meal.

As she was finishing up, she heard her name, "Cho?" She turned and smiled when she saw who was talking to her. "Hi."

"Can I sit down for a second?"

She nodded and scooted over so that she could sit down. "So, you going home for Christmas?"

"No. You?" Cho asked. The other girl nodded, "I leave tomorrow. Which is why I wanted to ask you something. Could you meet me after the quidditch match?"

Cho smiled, "If a bludger doesn't kill me, yeah. I'll try."

She smiled back as she stood up, "See you then."

Cho felt a slight tugging on her heart as she watched her go. She stood up and went to get ready for the match.

As she walked, she thought about herself, how she had changed after Cedric's death. She had tried dating Harry, but that hadn't worked, so over the summer she had immersed herself in her writing and had changed her appearance so she wouldn't look so much like a hooker, or least fend off her usual multitude of male followers. She'd even found out she needed glasses, and opted for them instead of contacts. Her "friends" had left her alone after she had come back, so she had found new friends in the most unlikely people. It probably started when her family had joined the Order. She had bonded with all of them, and she and Harry had mended their differences. However, she was still alone.

She craved intimacy and longed for a relationship, but thought she had alienated herself too much. It was strange. While Cho had become more reclusive, she seemed to blossom overnight. She had at one time or another an admirer following her around, and she was always so gracious with them.

Cho smiled at the thought. As she went into the Ravenclaw common room, she wondered what she wanted to talk to her about…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After the match in the changing room)

As Cho slipped out of her quidditch robes, she winced, her muscles protesting that much movement. One of her teammates walked by, "Good game Cho. We'll miss you next year."

"Thanks." she said as she put on her jacket and headed outside.

"Cho!"

She turned and saw her running towards her. "Hey."

"Hi. Great game today. I thought you were brilliant, the way you went after the snitch like that. Too bad Malfoy got to it first."

Cho smiled, "Yeah, well, there's still the cup in spring. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

The other girl fell silent as the two of them walked across the grounds. Finally she asked softly, "Cho, what do think about lesbians?" She stopped and eyed her carefully, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think it's wrong for girls to… you know, be in love with girls? Or to fantasize about them?"

Cho smiled and shook her head, "Love is love, and it doesn't matter if it's between two women, two men or a man and a woman. That's what I've always thought."

She became quiet again as they started walking once more. Suddenly she grabbed the sleeve of Cho's jacket and turned her around. She looked into her eyes and said softly, "Then I hope you don't mind this." She pulled Cho down to her and gently pressed her lips to hers in the gentlest kiss she'd ever received in her life.

Cho gasped and tried to pull away, but melted as soft lips began to caress her own. She let instinct take over, gently running her tongue over her lips, and her mouth opened, inviting her in as tongues met and stroked against each other. She moaned softly, and suddenly the other girl pulled away.

Cho gasped for air as she looked at her. There was a look of fear on her face as she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She turned and began running. Cho called after her, "Wait! Wait!"

(End of flashback)

Cho put her head in her hands and groaned. What have I done?

She suddenly heard a soft voice. It was so quiet she wasn't sure she'd heard it. There it was again!

"Cho…… Cho…… Cho……"

She stood up and looked around. Where was it coming from?

Cho went into the hallway and followed it to a classroom. When she opened the door, it was empty except for a huge mirror.

"Hello Miss Chang."

She gasped and turned around. "Professor Dumbledore!"

The old man sat there, his eyes looking over his half-moon spectacles as he smiled. "Well Miss Chang, you are one of the few who have found the Mirror of Erised. In it you will see your heart's truest desire. Be warned, for it may be good, or it may be bad."

"What do you mean?"

"The happiest man can look into the mirror and see himself. Some have gone mad sitting in front of it. That's why you have to be warned. Now go on. Look inside."

"But you told Harry…"

"I know, but his case was different. Now, go on. Don't be frightened."

"But you got rid—"

"Miss Chang, you ask too many questions. Now, go on, dear."

Cho gulped nervously and did as the professor asked. She stepped up to the mirror and looked. What she saw made her heart soar and her mind confused:

Standing next to her in the mirror was a brunette with chocolate-brown eyes. The figure touched her on the shoulder, and she could feel the hand on her. She breathed the other girl's name and heard a chuckle from Dumbledore.

"I suggest you hurry, Miss Chang. The coaches leave in ten minutes. Do not tell anyone that the mirror is here, for it needs to be moved once again. Good luck."

Cho smiled at the professor. "Thank you." She turned and ran out of the room to the front entrance hall. When she got there, she saw Hagrid.

"Hagrid, have you seen--"

"Ya best hurry, Cho. She's gettin' into one now."

The Ravenclaw seeker dashed through the doors and saw her heart's desire getting into one of the coaches. She decided the only way to get her to stop was to scream her name, and she did:

"HERMIONE!!!!"

Hermione turned and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Cho Chang running madly towards her.

When she got there she managed to say between gasps, "Hermione (gasp) I (gasp) I (gasp) love you!"

The brunette stood there as Cho continued, her breathing normal, "I saw something. I found out that you were my heart's desire. I realized that I loved you. So please, if you're going to go, let me do this one thing."

Cho gently picked Hermione up off of the steps into the carriage and set her down on the ground. She smiled, "Please don't run away this time." and kissed Hermione passionately.

After the kiss broke, the two of them gazed at each other. The coach driver called to Hermione, "Here now, you coming or going?"

"I think," she replied as she gently stroked Cho's face, the girl leaning into her touch; "I'm staying this time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Cho and Hermione made love, and in the afterglow they confessed their feelings to each other.

"Do you know when I first knew I was in love with you?" Hermione asked softly. Cho shook her head and curled up closer to her lover. She smiled back, "When you first came into the house after you got you glasses. You looked so beautiful and wise, and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. That was the night you showed me your first poem and I realized you were baring your soul in words."

"You sound like me in one of my poems." Cho said, smirking.

"That was my point." she replied. They both giggled and Cho pulled the blankets over them. They both drifted off to sleep, content with their heart's desire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah! The revisions are done!!!

11/29/04 6:28 P.M.


End file.
